Death
by lysmachine
Summary: Ianto is dying and Jack is with him... what subsides? Jantoness and Charater death Review makes me happy. It's a kinda finish it how you will Fic : x x Thanking a you
1. Chapter 1

AU - Death..

Ianto lay on the ground, blood escaping from his gaping wound. Jack ran towards him, dropping his revolver on the damp pavement, Gwen and Owen held the culprit down , a being who can only be described as 'slimy', and disarmed him. Jack dashed down to Ianto's side, grabbed the young man in his arms and held his hand.

"Stay with me Ianto, stay with me" Jack pleaded with his partner.

"Jack?" Ianto voice was weak and blood sputtered from his mouth.

"It's me Yan, it's ok, everything's going to be fine. Owen! Hurry up!" Jack shouted towards Owen who was already running towards the pair.

"Jack hold him still," Owen looked at Ianto's chest, he knew the outcome was inevitable, Ianto was going to die from these injuries, a broken neck and a gunshot to the heart, all he could do was put him out of pain.

Jack saw this in Owens reaction. Owen injected Ianto with a pain killer and left his side, letting the men be alone.

"Jack? You ok, yea?" Ianto asked, his voice still weak but he sounded more like Ianto now.

"I'm fine Yan, come on, you can do this, you'll be ok I promise" Tears were streaming down Jacks face, his blue eyes clouded but they still shone for his love.

"Jack you know I…" Ianto coughed up more blood as Gwen and Owen began to cry.

"Yes I know Ianto, I love you too" Jack twiddled the golden band on Ianto's finger.

"Remember.. We were.. Scared to go through..?" Ianto asked, his voice trembling.

Jack nodded, understanding what Ianto meant. He was talking about their wedding, they were frightened that being married would affect the work the did at Torchwood and how they could raise a family, but one year on and the world hadn't been sucked up by the rift yet.

But now, Jack watched his love die in his arms.

As the light in Ianto's eyes faded, Jack pressed a kiss to his husbands lips and held him so close an eternity could have passed by unknowingly.

Jack's mind filled with hatred, for the thing that killed his Ianto, he placed Ianto down onto the ground carefully, like a baby in a crib, and got to his feet.

He marched towards Gwen and the beast, picking up his revolver on the way. He got close enough to the man that the tension alone could have killed him stone dead and raised his gun. He slowly cocked it, thinking back to the times with Ianto, when they met capturing Myfanwy and how they had instantly had a connection, how he'd felt like he'd been killed 100 times over when Ianto betrayed him and how he was so scared he'd lose him again in the Brecon Beacons. He remembered back only a few weeks ago to when Gwen walked in on them on their anniversary and the three laughing hard about it for the next few days, that laugh, he'd never hear it again…

All this coaxed him to pull the trigger, and neither Gwen nor Owen or Tosh on the coms wanted to stop him.

But suddenly, all three team members were alerted and they swept round quickly as they heard a gasp for life.


	2. Chapter 2

Death chapter 2

It all happened so quickly for Ianto, one minute he was in Jack's arms and the next he was towering over his own body. He wasn't alive in this spectral form he realised, only kept there for one reason or another. He looked down at his lifeless body. Curled up in the arms of the man he loved.

Jack had been his lifeline, his boss, mentor, comforter, friend, lover, boyfriend and now they had only just begun their life together and he was being pulled out of it quickly, harshly and oh so painfully.

He felt the wedding band around his finger, remembering the times he spent with his husband. How many times they fought, with and alongside each other. Jack suddenly rose to his feet, Ianto saw a look in his eyes he wished he'd never see. He stared at the older man as he picked up his revolver. No, this isn't how Ianto wanted Jack to act, he wanted him to be peaceful in his grief, and to have as little grief as possible. There was Owen and Gwen standing nearby, not stopping him.

"Jack, Please stop it! I don't want this!!"

Ianto screamed at he top of his spiritual voice but before a tear could be shed for the immortal, Ianto felt a terrible pain in his chest, directly where he had been shot. And was quickly gasping for breath…


End file.
